


Je pourrais te laisser vivre, Harry

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry était seul pour le réveillon de Noël. Hermione était repartie chez ses parents pour les fêtes et Ron était au Terrier avec sa famille. Il était seul à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait même pas partir. Pour aller où de toute façon ? Sirius était mort en juin dernier et les Dursley ne l'accepteraient jamais. Il était seul avec ses sombres pensées. Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs, il se dit qu'une autre personne devait aussi se sentir seule lors de ce jour de fête. Il lui écrivit une lettre et se dirigea vers la volière. Il regarda Hedwige partir dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Il soupira.« Joyeux Noël. »
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	Je pourrais te laisser vivre, Harry

Harry était seul pour le réveillon de Noël. Hermione était repartie chez ses parents pour les fêtes et Ron était au Terrier avec sa famille. Il était seul à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait même pas partir. Pour aller où de toute façon ? Sirius était mort en juin dernier et les Dursley ne l'accepteraient jamais. Il était seul avec ses sombres pensées. Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs, il se dit qu'une autre personne devait aussi se sentir seule lors de ce jour de fête. Il lui écrivit une lettre et se dirigea vers la volière. Il regarda Hedwige partir dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Il soupira.

« Joyeux Noël. »

xXxXxXx

Voldemort buvait un verre de **vin** , seul, au sein de son bureau. Il se tenait à la fenêtre et observait le paysage enneigé. Il avait investi depuis longtemps le Manoir Malfoy et avait une aile rien que pour lui. Un elfe lui avait apporté un plat pour le réveillon. Il n'y avait pas encore touché. Il n'avait fait que boire le vin. Il n'avait pas très faim. Un nouveau soir de réveillon seul. Il pourrait avoir Bellatrix ou n'importe quel autre de ses mangemorts dans son lit s'il le souhaitait mais il n'avait pas envie d'une relation avec le regard empli de dévotion de l'une ou celui empli de crainte des autres. Il n'avait pas envie de cela. Pas à Noël.

Oui. Le plus grand Mage Noir, l'illustre Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, croyait en la magie de Noël. Il avait été bercé par des contes moldus. Il savait que le Père Noël en lui-même n'existait pas, mais il croyait en la puissance des quelques jours qui entouraient le solstice d'hiver. Comme cela correspondait à la période de Noël, il n'avait fait que placer une appellation moldue sur cette période. Alors le mage noir était bien plus clément en cette période.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un hululement. Il tourna son regard carmin vers une chouette des neiges qui lui tendait la patte. Il alla récupérer la lettre qui y était attachée. L'oiseau repartit. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et la décacheta sans même lire qui l'avait envoyée. Il sut toutefois très rapidement de qui elle venait. Il en resta coi quelques instants. Le vieux serpentard se reprit rapidement et entreprit de lire attentivement la lettre.

_Cher Voldemort,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous fêtez Noël ou non, mais j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre. Je l'aurais envoyée à mon parrain s'il était encore là. Mais voilà, je n'ai plus de famille à qui envoyer du courrier et la seule, qui me reste, me déteste au point de me cacher aux yeux des autres, sous prétexte que je suis un monstre. Je suis juste un sorcier ... Seul pour Noël. Enfin, pas vraiment tout seul, il y a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid ... mais ce sont des connaissances et des amis. Pas de la famille. Vous ne faites pas partie de ma famille non plus mais ... Je pense savoir que vous vous trouvez dans la même situation que moi. Seul et sans famille. Voilà pourquoi je vous envoie cette lettre._

_Joyeux Noël._

_Harry Potter._

Le Mage Noir relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Il n'en revenait pas. L'enfant qu'il voulait tuer lui souhaitait un Joyeux Noël sous prétexte qu'il le pensait seul pour le réveillon. C'était insensé. Cette lettre lui montra le Survivant sous un nouveau jour. Il le pensait éduqué dans le monde sorcier. Il semblerait que non. Il ne l'avait pas clairement énoncé mais il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ait été élevé par des moldus. Et des moldus qui détestaient la magie en plus et qui avaient honte d'avoir un sorcier parmi eux. L'adolescent lui ressemblait beaucoup en fin de compte ... Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il réfléchit longuement. Puis il soupira. Il allait lui répondre. Il prit une cape de voyage et sortit. A peine eut-il traversé les barrières du Manoir Malfoy qu'il avait déjà transplané. S'il ne pouvait pas entrer vraiment dans Poudlard par la grande porte, il le pouvait par un autre moyen : la Chambre des Secrets. Il longea les barrières de l'école jusqu'à atteindre la Forêt Interdite. Là, il chercha l'entrée. Il la trouva au pied d'un vieux chêne. Il ne pouvait pas s'y glisser en tant qu'humain, le trou était à peine plus grand que celui d'un blaireau. Il se changea en serpent et ondula à l'intérieur pour arriver une demi-heure plus tard dans la chambre principale, au pied de la statue de Salazar. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le squelette du basilic mais ne resta pas là à se poser des questions. Il sortit et prit le chemin menant aux cachots.

Avant d'ouvrir le passage, il se désillusionna.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas foulé les couloirs de Poudlard. Il le fit à son aise en se demandant où pourrait être le gryffondor en ce moment. Il se connecta à l'horcruxe qu'il avait accidentellement laissé en lui. Il avait été choqué l'année précédente quand il s'était rendu compte de ce lien, de ce qu'il signifiait. Mais au final, il n'en était pas plus formalisé. Il frôla l'esprit du lion et le vit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il releva un sourcil et s'y dirigea. Il croisa quelques sorciers, élèves et professeurs, en chemin mais resta discret. Il n'était pas venu pour cela.

Il monta les escaliers de la plus haute tour de Poudlard et arriva au sommet. Il y trouva Harry Potter, assis contre un mur pilier avec une jambe qui pendait dans le vide. Il semblait avoir le regard éteint. Le mage noir avança lentement et s'installa face à l'adolescent, s'appuyant lui-même sur un autre pilier. Il choisit toutefois de se mettre en tailleur plutôt que de laisser une jambe se perdre dans le vide. Question de bon sens. Il ôta le sort qui le maintenait invisible.

« Pendant que tout le monde fait la fête au château, c'est ici que tu te caches, Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé, le ton dépourvu de son venin et de son sarcasme habituel.

Le gryffondor sursauta et se redressa vivement. Il sortit sa baguette par réflexe. Voldemort le regardait, amusé.

« Range ta baguette, Harry. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans la période du solstice. »

« Le solstice ? »

« Je ne crois pas au Père Noël. Mais la magie est plus puissante lors des solstices. Nous sommes en plein milieu du solstice d'hiver. Je ne fais jamais rien durant ces périodes... »

« Oh. »

Harry se réinstalla à sa place et le regarda.

« Pourquoi m'avoir écrit à moi plutôt qu'à un autre ? Je crois savoir que Remus Lupin était un proche pour toi. »

« Il m'a repoussé à la mort de Sirius, » répondit le brun en haussant des épaules, la voix enrouée. « J'ai compris par la suite, par des lectures, que c'est à cause de son loup intérieur. »

« Ah ... »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour passer les barrières ? »

Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux carmins.

« J'ai toujours pu rentrer dans Poudlard. Je me suis juste gardé de le faire ... Je suis passé par la Chambre des Secrets. Est-ce que par hasard tu sais ce qui est arrivé au basilic ? »

« Oui. Il s'est pris une épée dans le palais. » Voldemort fronça ses sourcils inexistants. « Il y a quatre ans, la Chambre a été réouverte. Je suis descendu pour sauver Ginny et j'ai détruit votre Journal. Sauf qu'avant, il avait lancé le basilic à mes trousses. J'ai failli mourir à cause du crochet ce soir-là. »

« Comment as-tu survécu ? »

« Les larmes d'un phénix. »

Le Mage noir soupira et laissa courir son regard sur le parc de Poudlard recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Il était légèrement en colère. Mais il était naturellement plus calme aux périodes des solstices, d'où sa clémence semestrielle.

« Tu as été éduqué par des moldus ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, curieux de vérifier sa théorie.

« Si on peut appeler ça éduquer, oui, » soupira le garçon.

« Raconte. »

« Mon histoire n'est pas très différente de la vôtre. »

« Et d'où connais-tu mon histoire ? » se dressa Voldemort, un peu sur la défensive.

« Dumbledore ... »

« Ah. Il ne connaît pas le concept de vie privée, ce vieux fou ? »

« Faut croire que non, » rit doucement Harry. « Personnellement, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas y avoir droit depuis ma venue dans le monde sorcier. On va dire que j'ai été habitué à me faire le plus discret possible pour éviter de me faire repérer plus que nécessaire. J'ai toujours eu peur de mes relatifs. Surtout mon oncle. »

Voldemort vit cette lueur dans le regard émeraude. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il frôla l'esprit du gryffondor et vit une image d'un cachalot avec une ceinture en main.

« J'ai l'impression que ton enfance a été plus dure que la mienne. Qui est cet homme ? C'est ton oncle ? »

« Foutu occlumencie dont je comprends absolument rien ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Difficile de se battre sur un terrain que je maîtrise à la perfection, Harry. Je suis un Maître des arts de l'esprit. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'an dernier, » maugréa l'enfant. « Et oui, c'est mon oncle. »

« Il te frappe souvent ? »

« Est-ce important ? Cela vous amuse ? Vous devez adorer la torture, non ? »

« Pas dans certains cas, » rectifia le serpentard. « Tu as mentionné le terme 'monstre', il te battait parce que tu étais un sorcier ? »

« Oui ... »

« Et malgré tout, tu te battrais pour des gens qui t'ont laissé vivre là-bas, » réfléchit Voldemort à voix haute. « Pourquoi ? »

« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? »

« Je veux juste comprendre... »

« Qu'est-ce que cela changera ? On devra se battre au bout du compte et l'un de nous deux mourra. »

« Je pourrais très bien choisir de ne pas te tuer. »

« Et la prophétie ? »

« Il y a différentes manières d'accomplir une prophétie, Harry. Et puis, ce ne serait pas non plus la première à ne pas se réaliser. »

« Je me bats parce que je le dois, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce que tu veux te battre ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« Oui, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Voldemort était vraiment curieux de connaître la réponse du garçon.

« Je veux juste la paix. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Que ce soit pour la guerre, ou tout simplement dans la rue... J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir sortir dehors tranquillement. J'ai toujours des sorciers qui me demandent un autographe ou qui me serrent la main, complètement surexcités, ou alors des journalistes qui passent le moindre de mes gestes, de mes propos au peigne fin. Je veux juste mener une ville tranquille, discrète et au calme, si possible loin de la guerre... »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, mais jamais personne ne s'attarde à ce qu'Harry foutu Potter veut ! Tout le monde dicte à Harry Potter ce qu'Harry Potter doit faire sans savoir si cela ne le dérange pas ! Si cela ne va pas contre sa conscience ! Je ne suis libre de rien. Esclave à la maison. Marionnette dans le monde magique. Il n'y a plus de place pour ce que désire Harry, » dit platement le Survivant en regardant le paysage.

« Quand tu dis esclave, est-ce que ... ? »

« Je suis l'homme à tout faire à Privet Drive, » expliqua l'adolescent. « L'elfe de maison des Dursley. »

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, observant le gryffondor dont le visage était éclairé par les rayons de lune. Il avait étrangement envie de tuer mais pas par plaisir. Il avait envie de tuer mais pour le jeune garçon. Pour le venger. Comment pouvait-on ne pas écouter au minimum ses désirs qui n'étaient même pas exagérés ! Une vie simple et au calme. Avoir la paix. Le camp de la lumière devrait être celui qui devait apporter ce genre de choses au garçon et pourtant, il l'étouffait et le poussait dans une guerre qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Un enfant face à lui, qui plus est un qui ne voulait même pas se battre ! Comment Dumbledore espérait-il qu'Harry Potter puisse gagner contre lui, Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle ?

Il soupira.

« Harry, si je te promets de ne pas te tuer et d'au contraire te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends : au calme et en paix. Est-ce qu'en retour, tu peux me promettre de ne pas intervenir contre moi dans cette guerre ? »

« Pourquoi vous feriez cela ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas te battre mais qu'en plus, on t'y force et ce, sans qu'on t'apporte un minimum de tranquillité dans ta vie ou même de sécurité pour ce qui est de tes relatifs ! Je suis certes un mage noir, j'ai certes une réputation de sans cœur, mais je ne suis pas un monstre inhumain malgré les apparences ! Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à un enfant sorcier ! »

« Dit celui qui a essayé de tuer un bébé sorcier ..., » rétorqua sans entrain le gryffondor.

« Tu n'allais pas souffrir ! Tu n'aurais rien senti, ni même rien compris ! » écarta le serpentard d'un geste vif de la main. « Est-ce que seulement Dumbledore sait pour ta situation chez ces moldus ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a placé là-bas. Pour les protections dû au sacrifice de ma mère... »

« Le sacrifice de ... Par Salazar, est-ce qu'il est conscient qu'elles n'ont plus aucune raison d'être ?! Ton sang coule dans mes veines, la protection de ta mère me protège également ! »

« Ah ... » Harry soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur. « Si vous passez à Privet Drive, ne tuez juste pas Dudley, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tu ne réagis pas plus que cela, » s'étonna Voldemort.

L'adolescent haussa juste les épaules, complètement détaché, presque blasé alors qu'il détournait le regard. Le mage noir parcourut très peu élégamment l'espace qui les séparait, à quatre pattes, et glissa doucement sa main osseuse et squelettique sur la joue du gryffondor pour croiser à nouveau son regard émeraude.

Harry eut le souffle coupé par une telle proximité entre eux, et cela sans animosité aucune. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient amis, s'il en croyait la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Voldemort. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion... Et pourtant il avait fait cette proposition alléchante... Il pourrait être libre. Il pourrait vivre sa vie tranquille. Il pourrait ne pas se battre. Pourquoi se battre pour des gens qui ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes ? Il pourrait juste demander à ses amis de ne pas se battre et de partir s'ils souhaitaient rester en vie. Comme lui.

« Tu me laisserais vivre ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ces yeux de braise, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il passait au tutoiement.

Le mage noir ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Il tutoyait bien Harry depuis longtemps.

« Si tout ce que tu demandes est d'avoir une vie tranquille sans te battre, alors oui, je pourrais te laisser vivre. Si tu remplis ma condition. »

« Ne pas prendre part à la guerre. »

« Pas contre moi, en tout cas, » corrigea doucement le serpentard.

Le mage noir vit des larmes perler dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry et une coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un simple mouvement de son pouce. En douceur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas montré de la douceur envers quelqu'un. Sauf Nagini, son familier. Il fut toutefois désarçonné et surpris quand Harry sauta sur lui, arrivant tel un cognard, et s'agrippait à ses robes, le visage caché dans son cou. Voldemort referma instinctivement ses bras autour du corps tremblant. Il n'était pas homme à rassurer et pourtant… Il s'étonnait de ses propres gestes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir en faire autant, encore moins à Harry Potter. Toutefois, il ne se voyait pas agir autrement, surtout pas avec Harry. Il le sentit pleurer et il le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement. Et instinctivement, il fit sortir sa magie pour entourer le gryffondor, tel un cocon, pour le protéger, le rassurer, le réconforter.

Quand elle entra ainsi en contact avec la magie du jeune homme, à l'état brut, sans aucun intermédiaire, et sans aucune intention hostile, il se sentit entier. Il en eut un hoquet de stupeur. Et apparemment c'était la même chose pour Harry. Il s'était écarté et le regardait essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, de comprendre la sensation, ce que venait faire sa magie.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nos magies sont similaires. Quand cela arrive, c'est que les deux êtres sont compatibles... Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, encore moins ressenti ... C'est très rare. »

« Quand tu dis compatibles... »

« Des âmes sœurs, Harry. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes en réalité des âmes sœurs. »

Ce dernier revint contre le torse du mage noir où il se sentait bien alors qu'il réfléchissait à la révélation. Il avait vaguement lu une fois quelque chose sur les âmes sœurs. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait et cela ne l'effrayait pas, ni même le dégoûtait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de l'homme. Il ne lui ferait plus de mal.

« Je te promets sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne m'attaquerais plus jamais à toi, et je ne te lancerais plus de sorts dangereux si ce n'est dans le cas de me défendre et me défendre uniquement. »

« Je te promets sur ma vie et ma magie que tu pourras avoir une vie tranquille Harry. Tu n'auras plus jamais à te battre si tu ne le désires pas. Je te protégerai. »

Harry leva sa tête et croisa le regard carmin de Voldemort. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il sentait leurs souffles se mélanger. Ensemble, ils réduisirent l'espace et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Et alors qu'ils faisaient chacun sortir leur magie pour rencontrer celle de l'autre, Voldemort ressentit le besoin d'être dans un endroit à l'aise, au calme, loin de tout endroit public où quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre. Il usa d'une de ses capacités de mage noir et les transplana dans la Chambre des Secrets, plus précisément dans la statue de Salazar Serpentard où il savait qu'il y avait un petit appartement. D'un mouvement négligeant de la main, il le rafraîchit alors qu'il embrassait toujours le gryffondor.

Leurs magies étaient enivrantes et réclamaient plus de toucher, plus de saveur, plus de ... eh bien tout en fait. Le serpentard en était conscient mais il avait du mal à se retenir. Il avait trouvé sa moitié. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, sa nemesis, celle qu'il avait choisi quinze ans auparavant ? Si on le lui avait dit, il aurait très certainement dolorisé cette personne un bon moment avant de la tuer ! Et pourtant, il était là, sur le point de s'unir à ce jeune et beau gryffondor, et ce dans les anciens appartements de Salazar Serpentard. Que demander de plus à la vie et à Mère-Magie ?

Il dévêtit en douceur, mais pas trop lentement non plus, son dorénavant amant et lui fit l'amour. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour auparavant. Il avait eu bien des compagnons et des compagnes pour une nuit torride mais cela n'avait jamais été que du sexe, de la baise pur et simple. Là, non, il y ajoutait de la douceur. Et seulement pour Harry qui semblait en avoir manqué toute sa vie. Comme lui quand il y réfléchissait. Alors il ne se fit pas avare en caresses, ni en baisers et lui fournit la plus belle nuit de Noël de sa vie.

Quand ils eurent fini et que le mage noir se glissa derrière son compagnon, le calant contre son torse squelettique mais fort, il vint poser un baiser sur la tempe du gryffondor et lui siffla doucement à l'oreille en fourchelangue.

« _Joyeux Noël Harry. »_


End file.
